mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cobras Mob
The Cobras Mob '''are one of the first mobs at the World Meerkat Project along with the Embers. Tasmin became the first dominant female along with Butch, one of the biggest meerkats in the WMP. Butch contracted TB after seeingoff a rover. After he died, the only unrelated male left was Indiana Jones who became the new dominant male. Tasmin was predated by a jackel while saving her pups, her eldest duaghter Lilia became the new dominant female.In December a Embers male Java joined the group and took dominance from Indiana Jones. Dominant Pair When the group first formed the dominant female became Tasmin. The dominant male was Butch but he died and male dominance was taken by Indiana Jones. After Tasmin was predated, her eldest daughter Lilia took over as the new dominant female.Then in December a Embers male named Java joined the group and took dominance from Indiana Jones and became the dominant male and Lilia's mate.Java and Lilia are still the dominant pair today. Current Members The Cobras have 17 members as of Augsut 2010. Lilia (VCAF008) '''Dominant Female ' ' Java (VEMM009) Dominant Male Lance (VCAM009) Sonya (VCAF012) Sammy (VCAM013) Shania (VCAF014) Gorky (VCAM015) Carmel (VCAF016) Jabba (VCAF017) Butter-Cone (VCAF018) Denny (VCAM019) HIM (VCAM020) VCAF021 Valerie (VCAF022) Pandora (VCAF023) VCAP024 VCAP025 VCAP026 All Known Members Tasmin (VCAF001) Butch (VCAM002) Steve (VCAM003) Indiana Jones (VCAM004) Shelly (VCAF005) Suzie (VCAF006) James (VCAM007) Lilia (VCAF008) Lance (VCAM009) Cobie (VCAM010) Shack (VCAM011) Sonya (VCAF012) Sammy (VCAM013) Shania (VCAF014) Gorky (VCAM015) Carmel (VCAF016) Jabba (VCAF017) Buttercup (VCAF018) Denny (VCAM019) HIM (VCAM020) VCAF021 Valerie (VCAF022) Pandora (VCAF023) VCAP024 VCAP025 VCAP026 Rivals The Cobras' main rivals are the Embers. Their other rivals are the Johnny 13 and Nightshade Mob. History January 2009: '''Cobras was formed by Tasmin, Shelly and Suzie who teamed up with Butch, Steve, James and Indiana Jones. Tasmine and Butch became the dominant pair. '''February 2009: Tasmin, Shelly and Suzie were all pregnant. March 2009: Tasmin gave birth to Lance and Lilia. She killed Shelly and Suzie's pups. April 2009: '''One encounter with a wild group. Suzie was pregnant. '''May 2009: Suzie gave birth gave birth to Shack and Cobie June 2009: '''One encounter with Embers. '''July 2009: Tasmin was pregnant. She evicted Shelly and Suzie. August 2009: Tasmin gave birth to Sonya, Sammy and Shania. Butch died of TB. Indiana Jones took dominance. September 2009: Two encounter with Embers. Shelly was seen mating with Austin from the Embers. October 20009: '''Shelly was pregnant. Benny and Austin appeared twice. '''November 2009: Shelly gave birth to Gorky, Carmel and Jabba . Steve was Last Seen. December 2009: ''' Tasmin was pregnant. She evicted Shelly and Suzie. '''January 2010: Tasmin gave birth to four pups. Shelly and Suzie disappared. February 2010: James went roving. March 2010: '''One encounter with Embers. '''April 2010: '''One encounter with Nile and Embers. Tamsine wa spregnant. She evicted Lilia and Shania '''May 2010: Tamsin gave birth to two pups. Lilia and Shanie rejoined the group. June 2010: James, Stack and Codie left the group. July 2010: Lance and Sammy went roving. Tasmin was pregnant. August 2010: Lance went roving at a wild group, that later would be Johnny 13. Tasmin gave birth to three pups. September 2010: Tasmin was killed by a jackel. Lilia took dominance. October 2010: Indiana Jones, Lance and Sammy went roving November 2010: Lance went roving at the Johnny 13. December 2010: Java joined the group and took dominance.Sammy left the group and joined the Water Mob.Cobras and Embers fight,Embers kill VCAP024. Category:Meerkat Mobs